OverHead The Cat
Name: OverHead The Cat ' Age:' 16-17 (in most) 25+ (in Lindy and the Cat) 13 (Young Blair_Comic coming soon) 'Relationship Status:' Coupled (with Lindy The Cat) Married (to LIndy The Cat in most stories) Family: BreakDown The Cat (Father) OverRide (gender swap) ReLoad The Cat (half sister) Unidentified Mother Clara The Cat ( daugther-in most stories) Lindy The Cat (Wife) The Twins DownLoad & ReStart (in Toony Ver.) Rachael The Cat ( daughter-in one story) UnderHead (anti) http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Teenawsome16/OverHead_the_Cat?action=edit&section=9 History Yes my character have a weird name. And his name goes with a lot of jokes. But the history of his name comes from his father side of the family. With all the relatives of that side would have the so called "double name." The only true member that don't share this name giving is Clara The Cat. That's because her mother named her. And also Rachael but she from a different universe which where the "double name" does not exits. In my stories of my fan characters i put each story in a different universe. but i like to keep the characters generally the same. so OverHead is a perv just like I. Personality in most stories he's a goofball, like's to flirt, and doesn't let anything bother him. he likes Lindy the Cat in almost all the Universes, and in the main one he's head over heel's for her. But she's thinks he's too weird for her. Plus she thinks he's with Clara The Cat, (who's is there daughter from the future to see what he did to lose his powers) But in the Toony Vers. i don't go into detail about that. OverHead can also be very consisted. Thinking that he's the Sexiest Mobian/Cat alive (which he isn't). In the Young Blair story he's still consisted but in the way he think he the most powerful of the Element's. Powers: Creation Psychic_Constructs Mind_Link (only in Lindy and the Cat) Destruction- only when he's mad, can't controll it. Emotion_Manipulation Fire Manipulation -the Green Flame or midori Kasai-in Japanese (only in Young Blair) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Binding%7CBinding [5] Universes Fine Me: TurmblrDeviantart The Toony Vers. This univers is a random story ark, where there is no point to the story. It's only made for laugh's. OverHead is just a goofball, doing random funny stuff. Like i stated before he's head over heel's for Lindy the Cat. But he's still like to play-flirt with the ladies. He get's beat-up by Anna-Dee alot. And he hang's with his best friend Version. Animatic serise. i plan to make some with the comic idea's that you have to listen to to get the joke. Which OverHead will be vioced my me, Ralfy Da Kidd. Comic series he's the star of the comic and he will appear 1st in "That's Daddy's Little Girl" "OverHead Sexy Lip's" will most-likely be next Lindy and The Cat Vers Young Blair Vers In this story ark OverHead is the rival to the main character Blair. He hate's her because she is also being trained by Blaze to master her Demonic Flames. To him she's just getting in the way. in this story ark unlike the others it will most-likely mention OverHead's mother. Comic yet the comic is still being made it will be a some-what dark story. And because Blair isn't really my character being a good friend of Mines character. the comic will only first releases page 1 and 2. if it get's a lot of like's and request there will be more. when it's done it will be upload on Tumblr.com and part of it on DA. if you want to see the making of Young Blair you can check-up on this Young Blair (the making) where there will be post of conspet art, character idea's, the story ark, and the comic it self relasee date!!! OverHead's appear. Act's I like to write my stories in act's. like a play, so my comic will give the reader a beginning, middle, an end. unlike the Toony ver. there will be a point to the story. Plan stories "Young Blair" Issues 1 of Vol. 1 3 others already writen... Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Neutral